Changing History
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: God's powers are almost infinite, so what if instead of causing death and destruction to change Rameses's mind, a different method is used. Rameses is shown visions what is to come if he doesn't change his ways.


**A/N:Well after getting this idea stuck into my head for a while I decided to post this story, mainly to keep my readers entertained until I post more chapters of Inhuman and TFC. The idea for this story came to me when I was watching Yugioh, where Pegasus is given an vision of Egypt burning. This is my version of what would happen ****Rameses** **was given a similar one.**

**-Takes place after Moses leaves the Palace-**

Rameses stalked through the hallways of his Palace in a foul mood, which was made clearer by a large scowl on his face. '_How dare he come into my palace and demand for the freedom of slaves'', _Rameses thought to himself before he entered his bed chamber. Lying on his bed Rameses stared at the ceiling deep in thought, for a brief moment he wondered if Moses was right all along.

But a moment he shook his head to dispel that thought, there were no Gods other than the Egyptian Gods. His faith in his Gods restored Rameses got comfortable, and soon drifted off into slumber. As he slept Rameses never noticed the smoke the was drifting into the room, courtesy of Moses who was crouched under Rameses's window. "Lord are you sure this will work?" asked Moses a little hesitantly, immediately the voice of God was heard in his head.

"**Yes! If Rameses won't listen to reason than we must force his hand in the matter".**

"And the smoke won't hurt him right?".

"**No Moses it will only give Rameses a dream that will hopefully convince him to free the slaves".**

"But how could a simple dream make him change his mind?".

"**Who said anything about it being simple****".**

* * *

-Rameses's Dream-

Rameses found himself staring down at what he knew to be Egypt, and wondered how he got there in the first place. "How did I get here?" asked Rameses to himself, he was quite shock when a voice answered him. **"I did" **said from behind him, and when he turned around he was greeted with a sight he never thought he'd see. The man(if he could be called that) that stood behind him, was tall with bronze colored skin.

He wore no clothes except a gold-colored skirt with gold bands on his wrists, legs and shoulders. Along with a gold necklace around his neck, but the real defining feature, was a bird's head in place of a human one with black marking around the eyes. An orb of fire hovered over the bird-man's head, which seemed to pulse every few seconds,**"Do you know who I am, Pharoh Rameses?"** asked the man.

And he know of one entity that had that specific appearance, Rameses immediately got down on his knees and bowed. "Yes I know who you are, Lord Ra" said Rameses respectfully. Ra the Egyptian God of the Sun stared at Rameses, **"Rise Pharoh we have much to discuss"** said Ra with authority.

"What do you wish to discuss Lord Ra?" asked Rameses with a calm and respectful tone, **"It has come to my attention that you refuse the let the Hebrews leave Egypt".** When he finished speaking Ra gave Ramses a look telling him to explain his reasons, Rameses's temper flared at the still sore topic. "Of course I refused to let the slaves leave they should stay and work for the glory of Egypt and not for some pretend God!..." said Rameses vehemently, but his rant was cut short.

* * *

" **SILENCE!"** boomed Ra loudly making Rameses cringe at the volume, "**Remember your place Pharoh and don't you ever take that tone with me ever again or else!".** Rameses was reminded that he was a mere mortal, and Ra was an immortal God. **"Very well you've made your decision"** said Ra, with disappointment shown clearly on his face.

"**Now observe what the consequences of that decision will be"**

Before Rameses could ask him what that meant, he suddenly appeared on the bank of the Nile river. He saw himself on a boat order his guards to capture Moses, who stood next to him. Rameses watched as Moses struck the Nile with his staff, causing the water to turn a dark red color. As quick as he came Rameses vanished and reappeared in a city, where many people were panicking as their water turned red.

Rameses was left stunned as every bit of water in Egypt was turned into blood, "This madness" said Rameses breathlessly. However the scene changed to the next day, where frogs were running rampant throughout Egypt causing mass panic. Agin did the scene change and Rameses watched as lice and gnats appeared out of dust, and the Egyptians were helpless to stop the insects.

Rameses could only watched in horror as the next day Flys appeared, and attacked the livestock. The animals were killed in seconds, "What is causing all this destruction?" asked Rameses as he saw many animal beings killed quickly. His horror grew as he watched all the animals get stricken by a disease, that seemed unstoppable. The visions continued to show more and more horrible scenes, incurable boils that effected everyone except for the Israelites.

* * *

The next vision was of hail falling from the sky mixed with fire, to cause massive damage to Egypt. But that soon changed to one of locusts devouring every crop in Egypt, but Rameses could only watch helpless as his kingdom was being destroyed. But what happened next for scared and angered him greatly, as Darkness spread throughout Egypt. This angered him as it was a direct insult to the Sun God Ra, "How dare they make a mockery of Ra" snarled Rameses.

When the scene shifter Rameses brace himself for another horrific scene, but instead found himself in his son's bedroom. Seeing his son asleep in his bed brought a smile to Rameses's face, but that smile faded as he noticed a ghostly specter appear next to his son's bed. _"Death to the firstborn"_ said the Spirit, Rameses ran forward intent on stopping it. But it was not to be so as the Spirit touched his son, who gave a quick jerk before lying still.

Rameses's face showed his immense grief at the death of his son, never noticing he was back next to Ra. "Why have you shown these visions are they the future?" asked Rameses, looking at Ra with a pleading expression. **"One of many,"** replied the Sun God **"But you can stop these horrific visions from coming true".**

Rameses steeled himself before saying , "but I can't let all the slaves leave Egypt we need them".

"**Who said they had to leave Egypt, if their living conditions improved drastically and were allowed to worship who they chose then they would have no reason to leave".**

"True and if they were happier then they wouldn't revolt against me!"proclaimed Rameses happily.

-Dream End-

* * *

Rameses woke with a start the next morning, somehow he knew the dreams were real. So he hurried to get clothed and quickly made his way to the Throne Room, he had a lot to do if Egypt was to remain strong as it always was.

**A/n: Well here's another story idea that I had, which I hope everybody likes it. Also a poll on my profile about future story ideas is still up and I'd like it if people would vote on it since it will close in 5 days!.**


End file.
